1. Field
The invention relates to a mask clamping apparatus and a method of manufacturing a mask. More particularly, the invention relates to a mask clamping apparatus used for deposition and exposure processes and a method of manufacturing the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes an organic material that is self-emissive by using an electroluminescent phenomenon in which a fluorescent organic compound emits light when an electrical current is applied thereto. The organic light emitting diode display has been spotlighted for use in a next generation display device owing to advantages of slimness, lightweight, fast response speed, low driving voltage, high brightness, etc., when compared to a liquid crystal display.
In order to form an organic light emitting display panel, an organic material is deposited on an insulating substrate, on which a pixel definition layer is disposed, using a deposition mask. The deposition mask is formed by attaching a mask sheet on a mask frame and removing a surplus portion of the mask sheet. When the mask sheet has a size larger than that of the mask frame, the surplus portion of the mask sheet, which is not supported by the mask frame, is sagged downwardly.